Halloween
by JennetteNath89
Summary: "Yo no creía en las típicas supersticiones de Halloween, pero decidí probar a hacerlas y el resultado me sorprendió bastante..." one-shot seddie...


**Hola! Estoy en un descanso de un par de semanas en el que no actualizaré ninguna historia debido a mis exámenes, pero como es Halloween, he decidido subir un one-shot seddie. Espero que os guste :D**

**Halloween**

* * *

El profesor estaba explicando pero yo no estaba prestando demasiado atención hasta que nombró Halloween. Así es, estamos a 31 de octubre y el profesor siempre hace algo especial por estas fechas. Empezó a repartir una hoja a cada uno de mis compañeros, hasta que llegó a mí. Leí en voz baja el título del papel que nos acababa de dar:

_"Supersticiones de Halloween"_

Fruncí el ceño. Yo no creía en supersticiones, y tampoco sabía que mi profesor lo hiciera. De todas formas, era lo que nos había preparado así que no podía quejarme. Empezamos a leer uno por uno, en voz alta, todo lo que ponía:

_"1. Coge la semilla de una manzana, di el nombre de una persona y lánzala al fuego de una chimenea. Si salen llamas de la semilla, significa que estás enamorado de esa persona. Si sale humo, no."_

Me reí por lo bajo. Vaya estupidez. Varios de los que estaban a mi alrededor se rieron también; parece que pensaban lo mismo que yo. Claro, ya nadie cree en estas cosas.

_"2. Pon la semilla de una manzana debajo de la almohada para soñar con la persona a la que amas."_

«¿Es que todo tiene que ver con manzanas?» pensé. Simplemente seguí leyendo y esperando a que acabara la clase. Cuando sonó el timbre, salí rápidamente y me dirigí a las taquillas donde estaban Carly y Sam esperándome. Les pregunté si podíamos quedar esa tarde para ir a a la fiesta de Halloween que había preparado Gibby, pero ninguna de las dos podía.

Me dirigí a casa pensando en que pasaría la tarde solo con mi madre. Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, abrí la puerta y no me encontré con nadie, cosa que me pareció extraña. Vi una nota encima de la mesa, y estaba escrita con la letra de mi madre. Decía que tenía que quedarse en el hospital hasta tarde.

- Genial - me dije a mí mismo con sarcasmo.

Suspiré y dejé la mochila en el sofá del salón. Me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo, estaba hambriento, pero lo único que había eran manzanas. Cogí una y le di un mordisco. Entonces algo pasó por mi mente... «¿Y si lo pruebo?» pensé.

Cogí una manzana y me senté en frente de la chimenea. Pensé que estaba loco por probarlo, pero estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer así que simplemente lo hice. Abrí la manzana y saqué las semillas. Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca:

- Carly Shay.

Dicho eso, tiré la semilla a la chimenea y esperé un poco. De repente, empezó a salir humo de ella mientras se consumía. Fruncí el ceño. Cogí otra semilla de la manzana, pero no sabía qué nombre decir a continuación. Pensé en algo que hizo que empezara a reírme un poco. ¿Sam Puckett? Qué locura. Pero bueno, no tenía otro nombre así que lo probé.

- Sam Puckett.

Tiré la semilla a la chimenea con miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Después de unos segundos, empezó a arder haciendo que salieran llamas. Apagué la chimenea rápidamente; estaba claro que las supersticiones no son ciertas. «Yo no estoy enamorado de Sam» pensé.

Estuve viendo películas toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche. Apagué la televisión, me lavé los dientes y me metí en la cama. Pero no podía dormir, ya que seguía pensando en lo que me pasó esa tarde. No sé por qué me preocupaba; yo no creía en eso y además no siento nada por Sam. Aún así seguía inquieto, así que me levanté de la cama.

Fui a la cocina y cogí una de las semillas que me habían sobrado. La puse debajo de mi almohada y me dormí pensando que estaba loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto sonó el despertador, me levanté rápidamente de la cama. No podía creerlo, había soñado con ella.

- ¿Estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett? - dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, aún sin poder creérmelo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí :) Tenía ganas de hacer un fic de Halloween y aquí está. Ahora Freddie sí cree en las supersticiones jajajaja. Dejad reviews y nos veremos pronto!**


End file.
